


Bunk Over, maybe?

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: A short story is a love affair [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fury has yet to learn such patience, M/M, Phil has learnt to cope, Pranks and Practical Jokes, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the Manhattan incident and Nick Fury still has to put up with Loki's bullshit, even when he's not in a cage. Tony just loves to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Mom!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Iron Man 3 release date for those in the UK!

"Call your mum, can you bunk over?"

Grinning, Loki clicks his fingers, magicking Tony's _Starkphone_ into his hold. With a few taps to the screen, making sure Tony can't see, he raises the phone to his ear. Tony can only watch in confusion, as he lays fully on top of the God's body and arm firmly around his waist. Both hold a delicate pink blush, hot and filthy, as they come down from the high of their post-coital make out session. Confusion quickly takes a sharp turn to utter amusement when he hears Loki's imitation of a stereotypical American accent for that of a teenage girl.

"Hey mom! I know my curfew is like, midnight, but can I like, totally stay round Tony's tonight?"

_Pause._

"But _Mom!_ I promise to behave, I haven't been grounded all month!"

_Another pause._

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!"

Loki ends the call and returns the phone to its place in the pocket of Tony's jeans, which lay crumpled on the floor beside Loki's own leather garb. Tony looks from Loki, to the phone, and back to Loki inquisitively.

Loki shrugs nonchalantly, with a small grin on his face. Tony knows that look in his green eyes — _mischief_ — they sparkle brightly in the dim light of early evening. The genius raises an eyebrow wanting to know what his trickster had just done. Shrugging again, his lips barely able to control his joy in a stoic expression.

"Fury."

Tony freezes before he rolls onto his back, laughing harder than he ever has before. He almost can't believe that Loki would have done that to _Nick Fury_ , but then he remembers: _God of Mischief!_ The image of the scary man in his infamous black trench coat fills his mind, his one eye twitching in pure exasperation as he gives into yet another demand of the being he had, only a few years previous, locked in his impressive cage on the Helicarrier.

Still laughing together, Tony rolls back towards Loki, kissing him with glee, "I love you so much, you loon!"

They grin again, as they fall into each other’s arms, putting to good use the time Fury has spared them together.


	2. Manage, not control.

Things are quiet around the Helicarrier that evening. No one was causing too much trouble, and S.H.I.E.L.D. were left pretty much redundant with the other agencies — FBI and CIA — taking over. That was why Agent Maria Hill was surprised to find Director Fury standing by the window, with his one eye twitching and body positively vibrating with frustration.

“Sir, is everything okay?” She approaches cautiously, but gets no response, “Sir?”

The angry man grits his teeth to stop himself from completely losing his cool, when his phone vibrates to reveal a photo of Loki abusing Tony’s mouth with his tongue, “How am I meant to deal with these motherfuckers?”

Coulson appears beside Fury, and hands him his personal hip flask, a mutual understanding of exasperation, “You’re not, Sir. They are loose cannons. We are here to manage, not control.”

Fury takes the flask and throws his head back, drinking deeply, wondering just what he’s got himself into when he let Loki free from his cage and into the arms of the infamous playboy, Tony Stark.


End file.
